1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus of the type which employs a heat-developable photosensitive material which is first image-exposed and is subjected to a heat-development process so as to develop the image formed thereon, the thus developed image being then transferred to an image receiving material so as to be recorded in the latter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Image recording apparatus have been heretofore known in which a heat-developable photosensitive material is image-exposed and then subjected to a heat-developing process for developing the image which is then transferred to an image receiving material so as to be recorded on the latter. A typical example of this type of apparatus is shown, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 75247/1984, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,096. The recording operation for recording an image with this known image recording apparatus have a plurality of steps including positioning the heat-developable photosensitive material at an exposure position, exposing the heat-developable photosensitive material to an original image, conveying the exposed heat-developable photosensitive material to a developing section by a conveyor device, heating the heat-developable photosensitive material so as to heat-develop the image, supplying the heat-developable photosensitive material to a transfer section and bringing the same into close contact with an image receiving material so as to transfer the image onto the image receiving material.
Thus, the known image recording apparatus of the type described requires various devices such as the developing device, image-receiving material supplying device and the transferred device to be installed downstream from the exposure section as viewed in the direction of movement of the heat-developable photosensitive material, with the result that the size of the apparatus as a whole becomes impractically large.